The invention relates to an electrical connector between two end points, one of which is movable relative to the other, comprising a cassette having a stator which is stationary in the mounted position and a rotor which is rotatable relative to the stator about a common axis, the stator and rotor each bearing one of the end points. In the cassette, between the stator and the rotor, an electrical conductor running in a coiled fashion is situated with its ends fixed to the end points in order to connect to continuing connecting lines. (European Patent 0 417 350 B1).
Such a connector is used, for example, for transmitting signals to deploy airbags provided in motor vehicles for collision protection, or for transmitting signals to other components in motor vehicles. For the transmission of the signals, the connector is mounted on the steering wheel of a motor vehicle. A significant problem associated with this use is the transmission of signals between stationary parts and the rotatable steering wheel of the motor vehicle. The sliding contacts or slip rings conventionally used are subject to wear, and in particular at low current intensity are hardly usable due to fluctuating contact resistances, which can result in faulty transmission.
For this reason, contactless connectors have been recently used which comprise a cassette having an electrical conductor running in a coiled fashion. The conductor is able to follow the movement of a steering wheel in both rotational directions without being damaged. According to the aforementioned European Patent 0 417 350 B1, for example, the conductor is coiled in a manner similar to the balance wheel of a watch, or, according to German Patent 196 25 388 A1, is divided into two mutually connected parts having opposite winding directions. Continuing connecting lines are either mounted with plugs or fixedly connected on the ends of the connector. Depending on the chosen connection method, both ends of the connector must be equipped, which is costly.